


Falling To Pieces

by StrawberryBasketCase



Category: Black Veil Brides, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad, Self-Harm, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryBasketCase/pseuds/StrawberryBasketCase
Summary: They say "one man's trash is another man's treasure."Dallon is broken after a horrible break up with his boyfriend of three years. He's left hollow and angry with the word "love" for hurting him so.Tyler is just a hopeless optimistic guy. Always the dreamer with his head in the clouds. His friends constantly tell him to get serious about life. But he figures things will fall into place eventually right?Both of their world's collide and they discover with the power of love, they will fix the broken pieces of themselves. And will become stronger together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Give me an F-R-U-I-T, FRUIT YAY! 
> 
> Fic number 18! Woooooooooooooooooooooo  
> *breathes heavily*
> 
> I'm too old for this LOL. Anyway this is another update. Yes two in one day DOUBLE YAY! Mainly cause I need to get these ideas outta my head to make room so I can finish up my other fics. This is like my other stories with the drama, tears, and self harm. But again trying something new and this is going to be in view point of Dallon and Tyler. I always do third person because it's easy, but taking risks will hopefully build a better writer. And why am I rambling so much? LOL
> 
> Enjoy!

Dallon:

This can’t be happening! This had to be a sick joke. I watched as the love of my life packed his things and prepared to leave me. “Brendon, I love you. Please don’t go.” I pleaded with tears rushing down my cheeks. 

“Dal, it’s not working. It hasn’t for a long time and I’m done putting my life on hold just for YOUR benefit! And-“ Brendon was interrupted by the door bell. He only sighed and went to answer it. “Hey you don’t know how great your timing is.” I overheard Brendon giggle. 

I couldn’t hear much after that so I decided to go and see who it was for myself. I ended up with an eye full of my Brendon and some tall brunette with tattoos kissing. Of course they pretended as if I didn’t exist, but I knew Brendon heard me come into the room. I could see that he was playing it up more because of it. 

“ Excuse me can you please take your hands OFF my boyfriend!” I demanded as pulled Brendon away. I refused to be ignored any longer. I just wanted things to go back to the way they were before. “Baby don’t do this, I mean we’ve lasted this long and we can work through anything remember?....y-you said that we were forever.” I didn’t want to break down in front of a stranger, but Brendon had to know that I’d do anything to keep him. 

“Dal stop it! You’re making a fool of yourself! I’m leaving with Andy because I actually love him. And that’s final!” Brendon pushed me away. I froze as the tears started up again. 

“BUT I LOVE YOU! DOESN’T THAT COUNT FOR ANYTHING!?” I shouted at him. I wasn’t going to just give in to the situation. Brendon gave me a stern look that his decision was final. While that Andy guy held him from behind. This STRANGER was taking MY place in Brendon’s life. And I just lost it. “I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HIM!” I was boiling hot and it was all about to explode in this jerk’s face. 

I rushed him and threw him to the floor. He came back with a few good hits to my face, but I wasn’t going to give up not with Brendon was on the line. Somewhere in my crazy mind I actually believed that if I take him down then Brendon would love me again. 

“Stop it!” Brendon yelled at us. 

But I was far from done with him. I got on top of him and punched him continuously in the face. I was aiming to break his jaw so I wouldn’t have to see that smug look of his. My knuckles began to hurt when he suddenly flipped us over and then he started unloading on me. One hook and my right eye was a bloody blur. I knew I wouldn’t last long with my vision slightly impaired. So resorted to choking him. I heard him gag underneath my grip, but his punches kept coming. Soon they began to slow down as Andy took to trying to pry my hands from his neck. 

“Dallon stop before you kill him!” Brendon yelled again, but his voice sounded shaky. I turned to see he had tears in his eyes. Tears that wasn’t for me, but him. I instantly stopped. Brendon helped a coughing Andy back to his feet as I laid there motionless. “Baby are you alright? He didn’t hurt you did he? ” He asked him. 

“Y-yeah just a little winded.” Andy replied as he caught his breath. I looked over to see Brendon smiling at him. Wiping the blood from his face. Moving the stray hairs from his eyes. Caring for this guy I never even knew existed until five minutes ago. The way he used to care for me, but not anymore. 

“Good, now could you go get my suitcase from the bedroom while I talk to Dallon please?” Brendon asked Andy. He nodded and he kissed him before he went upstairs. “Dal…..” Brendon sighed as he helped me to my feet. Nothing loving or concerning at all, just a sigh. Like I was more of a nuisance than anything else. 

“Bren-” I tried to say something, anything that would help him understand how much he meant to me. 

“Dallon, I care about you. I really do, but I wasn’t happy with you. With Andy I am…..I’m sorry Dal.” He looked me dead in the eye as he calmly said it was over. I pulled him close, I didn’t want to let him go. 

“Please baby……we could fix us again.” I pleaded one final time. Tears fell from my good eye. I pressed my forehead to his. I needed his warmth because I felt my body growing cold at the thought of being alone. “Brendon I need you…” I whispered so he could see how he was slowly killing me. Brendon’s eyes began to water. 

“Dal…” Brendon moved in to kiss me. 

“I got your suitcase Bren, you ready to go?” Andy asked while he descended the stairs.

“Yeah, go put that in the car and I’ll be right out.” Brendon instead kissed my cheek. And I felt lower than low. I wasn’t even worth one last proper kiss in his eyes I guess. Andy just walked past me carrying my ex boyfriend’s clothes. I wanted to punch that smug look off his face again, but that would only proved against my favor with Brendon. “Look, I’ll come back for the rest of my stuff later….I’m sure you’ll find someone who makes you feel great again…..well see you around Dal…Dallon.” Those were his last words as he handed me his key and left. 

My world was collapsing around me. My feet refused to move. My heart just sank. Find someone else? How could I do that when Brendon was the only person I ever wanted. The only one that made me feel alive was him. 

It seemed like hours since he left. I finally let go off the breath that I didn’t know that I was holding. I fell to the floor and cried my eyes out. Just begging for things to go back to yesterday. When we used to laugh, used to talk, and back to when Brendon used to love me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler is the happy loner type. Or least that's the way he appears on the surface. 
> 
> He hates his dark thoughts and only wants an escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hi! Yeah fruit guys and girls I'm talking to you! Lol
> 
> Well like I said I'm gonna be trying my hardest to update all the stories I left for awhile. 
> 
> Now here is the second chapter of this wonderful fic. Like I said its first person through Dallon and Tyler. Something new I'm still getting used to. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Tyler:

 

“Tyler did hear me!?” Josh yelled at me. He had been standing in my room for about ten minutes going on about something, but I didn't bother to listen. I just wished he'd leave me alone for once. “TYLER!” He yelled in my ear once he ripped out my headphones.

“WHAT JOSH!?” I yell back. I was way past mad at this point. No one and I mean NO ONE takes my headphones. I'm not a child and I moved out ages ago for that very reason. Well that and other things, but whatever. I look up to see my best friend and roommate's mouth moving. Wait is Josh still talking? Shit! “Ugh could you slow down and go back a bit and tell me what's going on?” 

“Okay and how far back you suggest I go Tyler?” Josh quirked his eyebrow at me. He’s gonna be mad,but maybe if I add a smile he won't yell. 

“Umm the beginning would be nice.” I giggle with the most innocent smile I could muster. Josh’s goes into a scowl. Damn it here it comes. 

“Tyler you never listen to me! I'm only trying to help you out!” Josh screamed at me. “You never go out and we barely talk anymore. What's wrong!?” Always the same argument.

“Look I've just been busy with school. Besides you know I was never the type to socialize anyway.” I tried to lie my way outta this. He's believed it before so if it ain't broke don't fix it. 

“I let you slide with those excuses before, but not today. Now tell me what wrong Ty…...please?” Josh pleaded. Man why does he have to pout? He knows I can't resist that pout. 

“Josh…...I….” I swallowed hard as I stood up. I couldn't tell him why I've been distant. As far as he knew that night never happened. And it was my private memory. Or rather my private hell. Seeing how I torture myself with those thoughts.

“Tyler…..I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything. You know that right?” Josh moved closer to me. My heart started to beat like crazy. I hope he can't hear it. Josh wore such a worried look on his face. 

“Yeah I know I can talk to you Josh but-”

“No buts, just tell me so I can help you.” He pleaded. Please stop this. Please just let me be alone. I’ll be alright in no time so long as he’s not around me. Yet he’s here now and I can't help but be drawn to him. I moved in closer. I can smell his sexy cologne. I’m so close that-

Suddenly the doorbell rang. And Josh left to go answer it. I let go of the breathe I was holding. That was so close. I nearly lost it. I can hear him with HER. So I grab my backpack and take my iPod, phone and notebook. All I ever need. I rush into the living room to see them laughing. Probably laughing at me. Yeah Tyler’s a big fucking joke to you aren't I? 

“Hey Ty where you going?” Debby said with her cute smile. I don't like her calling me Ty. It's my nickname that JOSH gave me, not you. JOSH calls me that you useless, stupid little whor- “Tyler did you hear me?” She asked again. 

“Oh sorry I tend to zone out sometimes. You know a lot on my mind.” I smile back at her. It's totally fake, but they can never tell the difference.

“Ty why don't you stay and hang out with us? I don't like when you're out by yourself.” Josh adds in. There goes that worried face again, but who willingly wants to be an obvious third wheel? Not me that's who.

“Josh it's cool, I'm meeting a friend. And I'm sure you two want some alone time so no harm done.” I respond cheerfully and I literally wanna throw up just thinking about her hands all over him. But I keep my face upbeat otherwise he’ll see through my mask. 

“Oh that's great, where did you meet this friend?” Josh perks up. Must he give me the third degree? I'm not a child. I don't need to be coddled.

“We met online. He’s a nice guy. I really like him. Well look at the time, gotta go see ya!” I run out the door before mother Dun could ask anymore. I run fast so he won't follow me. Yes he actually did that a few times. Talk about stalking. 

Once I'm far enough away, I pull my skateboard out of my bag and let it drop to the ground. I step my foot down and kick off. The world just whirled past me. I love it when all of life’s colors blend together. That way everything has something. No one is alone. No tears. No hate. Just a wonderful rainbow of existence.

I put my headphones in and listen to Coldplay. Those guys know how to make carefree, life loving music. Not to mention all the depressing ones they make with such strong emotions. But right now I want the happy go lucky feels. So I turn up “Strawberry Swing” and just skateboard down the sidewalk. 

The tune is so upbeat, but the lyrics make me think of Josh. And I start to feel down again. So I ride faster on my board so no one can see the sadness in my eyes. 

-Now the sky could be blue, I don't mind. Without you it's a waste time.-

I felt the tears running down my face faster with each line. I just wanted to go far away. To somewhere I wouldn't be plagued by thoughts of what could be. I sped up on my board. 

-Now the sky could be blue, could be grey. Without you I'm just miles away.-

Out of nowhere I see headlights to my left. But I'm going to fast to stop safely. And by the speed of the car, this guy’s not stopping anytime soon. So I brace for impact…sorta. 

Before I know it, I'm struck by the car. My face slams on the hood before getting thrown back a few feet to the hard pavement. Once my head connects with the ground, my ears start this horrible ringing noise. Everything turns dim. 

I hear voices all around, but the pain flowing through my body right now drowns everything out. It’s hard to breathe. Am I gonna die? This is the end and I did nothing to prove myself worthy of him. 

Suddenly I feel like I'm floating. Is it my soul leaving my body? Or did I hit my head harder than I thought? Is that Chris Martin flying me up to heaven? No wait my headphones are still in miraculously.

-Carry your world, I'll carry your world-

I gaze up into the most beautiful face I've ever known. A long jaw, defining cheekbones. Mid cut dark hair. And intense blue eyes. I think he’s carrying me? This makes me happy for some reason. Then everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah you can just guess who that dreamy man could be.... 
> 
> *drools*
> 
> Oh sorry about that, I have a bit of a problem with hot guys. They make me drool. LOL 
> 
> I can't stress this enough people, let me know which story you want updated next or I'm just writing blind here (just a figure of speech). Oh and sadly please don't pick any of the ones I've recently already updated. Come on, I'm craving feedback on this. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos! 
> 
> Now Mama need to go to bed. Goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dallon hit Tyler by accident. 
> 
> So he makes his way to the hospital to make sure he's alright. 
> 
> But things go a little astray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Fruit pals! 
> 
> I got a request to update this again so I was like hey why not? 
> 
> It's really a cute and humorous chapie. I think I'm getting better at writing fluff. 
> 
> Sadly it's harder for me than one would think.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dallon:

I've been barely holding on these past few weeks. I've tried to be positive, but I don't want Brendon happy with anyone other than me. How could he do this to me? I never even knew he was cheating. Did I miss the signs? Or was he just that good at hiding his affair? 

I've gotten trapped in a cycle since he left. All I seem to do is wake up, go to work, come home, attempt to eat, slit my wrists, cry myself to sleep because I miss Brendon, and repeat. A horrible cycle to be in, I know. But you try loosing someone you gave your everything to and try finding yourself when they leave you behind. 

This is actually rare for me, but I'm driving through town today. Mainly because I need more bandages for my daily failed suicide attempts. But I also wanna see if I can find Brendon around anywhere. Pathetic I know, but I just wanna see him is all. Hopefully minus the tall, dark, and homewrecking jackass he claims he’s in love with now. 

I know he doesn't love him. Maybe Brendon just needed a break. Yeah a break. He will come home to me in no time once his head is better. I laugh at myself for actually believing it, but I need something to hold on to. Otherwise my next attempt won't be a failed one. 

I need a distraction. So I turn on the radio. “Man On A Wire” by The Script comes on. I wanna change the station, but I can't bring myself to. Danny seems to know exactly how I feel at this moment. His lyrics tell the story of my heartbreak and how I am barely hanging on. Tears start to fill my eyes. Why can't I change this damn song! 

I angrily step on the gas. Maybe I should just crash the car. Would that make Brendon happy? Or would he cry and come to my bedside? As I ponder my options I find myself going faster than the law would allow. 

Suddenly some guy pops into view. I try my hardest to slam on the brakes. Even though I slow down to a reasonable speed. I still manage to hit him dead on. Damn it what have I done? 

I jump out to see a ton of bystanders rushing to his aid. I run over as well. “I-is he badly hurt?” I ask aloud. 

“You just plowed into the guy with a car. What do you think!?” A man yells at me angrily. 

“I'm sorry I-I didn't see him, he came out of nowhere.” I weakly protest. 

“If you weren't speeding through neighborhood streets like a dare devil then maybe you would have! There are children who play here you know mister!” A lady scolded me. I felt lower than dirt, but my complete focus was on this stranger that I unfortunately hit. 

I notice him groaning from the noise. “H-hey people can you keep it down. You're all too noisy.” I try to calm the crowd down a bit. I get nothing, but mean glares thrown my way. If looks could kill then I would definitely get my death wish with these people. 

I decide that he didn't look in too bad condition. So I pick him up and carry him to a nearby bench. The lady from earlier calls 9-1-1 while I check to make sure he’s still breathing.

The guy didn't look that old. Maybe 24 at the most. He’s got dark brown fluffy hair, long pretty eyelashes, and a cute pouty mouth. Perfect for kissing. What are you talking about Dallon get it together! I tell myself. He looks so fragile. Like he needs constant protection. But before I get to carried away with my thoughts I notice that he is indeed breathing. 

I thanked my lucky stars when I see the ambulance arrive. I stepped aside when they came to attend to him. Once they assured his wounds weren't totally life threatening, they loaded him into the back of the ambulance.

“W-wait can I come along too?” I ask the EMT. 

“Are you a relative?” The guy ask me.  
“No, I-I was the one who hit him but-”

“Sir I think it’ll be best if you didn't aggravate the situation anymore.” He responds. 

“Please I just need to make sure he’s alright. I’ll pay for all his medical bills since it was my fault….please I promise I won't cause any trouble.” I begged him. I wasn't sure why, but I needed to make sure he was alright. Not to say I was heartless or anything, because I would never want to intentionally hurt anyone. Yet it was this strange deep need to tend to this guy, the reason why I wanted to ride with him to the hospital.

I sat on the side while the EMT injected an IV bag full of fluid of some kind. He gave him oxygen and checked all his vitals. Then he looked up at me and smiled. I didn't understand why, until I realized that I had been holding the guy’s hand this whole time. 

“You're really worried about him aren't you?” He asked me. I just looked down. I really didn't know what to say. “It's alright, I can sense that you do. And don't worry too much. Besides a broken leg, some bruises, and maybe a slight concussion he’s gonna be just fine. They’ll run more extensive tests at the hospital just to be sure.” He reassured me. I smiled at that. I was overjoyed that I didn't kill anyone today.

Once we make it to the hospital everything seems a little fast pace. The doctors took him away. I was forced to wait for hours. Nurses, doctors, and other patients rushed past me. I sat there just worrying for what seemed like forever. I was afraid that I had hurt him really bad. 

“Um excuse me, Nurse do you know what's going on with the young man that came in a while ago with injuries from a car accident. I-I mean I was driving and he was on a skateboard I think and I didn't really see him. Maybe I was going too fast, but I've gotta admit that I've been pretty depressed from my long time boyfriend suddenly leaving me for some guy I didn't even know. But that happens everyday day right? B-but that's not really an excuse to run people down in the street. I-I only meant it as a reason why I was distracted, but the fault is all mine. Believe me I take full responsibility and will pay for any and all damages. And oh my I beginning to ramble aren't I? I-I’m just really scared and when I get scared I guess I just start talking and it becomes hard to stop and-” 

“Take a breathe sir.” The nurse tells me calmly. I do as she says and the the nervous tension slowly faded a bit. “Now I understand how you feel…..well about the car accident anyway. And believe me mistakes happen everyday. ” She smiled politely. I can tell she’s been an emotional outlet for plenty of people before. Yet I still couldn't help my embarrassment at the thought I just unloaded my life to this stranger. “Don't worry it happens all the time. Now the young man you spoke of is Tyler Joseph and he’s already been admitted to room 310. You can go up and see him now.” She told me. 

“Um not to sound weird, b-but why are you telling me this? I mean not that I ever would, but I could totally be some psycho killer that you're just giving access to this poor defenseless man’s room.” I inquire. I was always weird when it came to things such as personal safety. But for some reason I was becoming overly protective of some guy I didn't even know.

“Sir I assure you we have the utmost top security and no one has ever been murdered here.” She informs me. She has a smirk on her face and I think she is patronizing me. “Are you a murderer sir?” She asks. Okay now I know she’s patronizing me. 

“No I'm not.” I reply with a smile. We both have a nice laugh at the situation. Maybe she was right, I was acting overly cautious. “Thank you.” I tell her before I walk away. 

“You're welcome sir. And I hope your friend is doing just fine.” She tells me and with a wave we both go back to our prior responsibilities. Well her anyway. I was just checking to make sure this Tyler guy wasn't seriously harmed due to my carelessness. 

It takes me a minute to find his room, but when I do I notice that my stomach is in knots. Why am I suddenly so nervous? I take a huge breathe and go inside. 

I see Tyler laying in the bed. He’s asleep and bandaged up. His left leg is indeed broken and his body was littered with bruises. Tyler’s head was bandaged up as well. Hopefully it wasn't as bad as it looked. I sat down next to his bed. He appeared even more fragile in this state. 

I frowned when I saw the bruises and a black eye on his pretty face. What have I done to this guy? Would a simple apology and offer to pay all the medical bills really suffice? I wasn't really all that sure anymore. I couldn't help but hold his small hand. Man his whole body was so little compared to me. I don't know what happened but I just started crying. I put my head down just hoping and praying he wakes up. 

“I think I'm the one who should be crying.” I hear a voice say. I lift my head to see that Tyler was now awake. “Who are you? You look familiar.”

“Umm I-I'm the one who ummm….” I couldn't bring myself to tell him. 

“So you're the one who hit me with your car?” Tyler raised his brow, a smirk on his face. 

“Umm yeah…” I blush and look away.

“Aww don't sweat it. Things happen.” Tyler shrug off. 

“B-but I hit you! Y-you're in the hospital because of my carelessness! I-I could've KILLED YOU!....A-and you're just gonna forgive me just like that?” I'm shocked. 

“Yeah.” Tyler answer. 

“B-but why?” I just had to know. 

“Because you didn't leave. You carried me out of the street. You seem genuinely sorry. Not to mention, you're here now crying for me. A guy you don't even know. Oh and this.” Tyler gestured to the fact that I was still holding his hand. I blushed and attempted to move my hand away. Yet Tyler just smiled and squeezed my hand. “No you're fine, I like that you're here….thank you.”

“You're welcome….I'm Dallon by way.” I blush deeply.

“I'm Tyler, but maybe you already knew that otherwise you wouldn't be in my room.” Tyler giggled. I liked the sound, it was so refreshing after the hellish existence I've grown accustomed to these past few weeks. 

“So a-are you by yourself or do you have any family and friends that'll come see about you?” I ask cautiously. I'm not one to pry, but I did find it strange that he greatly appreciated a stranger’s company. The stranger who put him in the hospital in the first place I might add. 

“Yeah I do, but my folks don't live here. I'll probably get a call from them later. A-and I got this one guy I'm pretty close to. He might be on his way as we speak.” Tyler giggled. Yet this time the laugh seemed different. Almost forced. Maybe to hide the sadness in his eyes. Sure he had a happy demeanor, but once you've been hurt so bad it destroys you. It's hard to hide. Especially from people in similar situations.

“Oh that's great. Well I'll be happy to stay until your boyfriend shows up.” I smile at him. It's best I just play along with his facade. It's none of my business why his boyfriend makes him so sad anyway. 

“Oh he’s not my-” Tyler was interrupted by someone bursting through the door. He had gages, a sleeve tattoo, and bright yellow hair. He had a nice build and pretty cute. So at least Tyler had good taste. “Josh I-”

“Ty what the hell happened? You ran out the house to meet some friend then hours later I get a call saying you was hit by a car!” The guy I would assume was Josh seemed pretty worried. He moved closer to inspect Tyler’s face. 

“Josh I-” Tyler tried again. 

“Ty look at you! You're all beat up and broken! You gotta be more careful.” Josh interrupted again as he held his other hand tight. I could see a blush form on Tyler’s face. I wasn't sure if it was from love or embarrassment. 

“Yeah but Josh I-” Tyler really wanted to say something.

“Tyler don't worry I promise I'll never leave you alone again. I'm gonna nurse you back to health and we're gonna be just as we used to be just the three of us.” Josh interrupts again. This guy really needed to take some lessons in communication. And what did he mean by three? Was Tyler in some polynomial relationship?

“Alright Josh but-” Tyler continued to try to talk to his boyfriend.

“Tyler you don't have to say anything I-” Josh started. 

“Tyler hasn't gotten to say a word since you barged in here. Maybe you could try listening to him instead of telling him what to do!” I snap at him. Everyone goes quiet. In the midst of it all I believe they forgot I was in the room too. Heck even I forgot too. 

“Umm Ty who is this guy?” Josh asked Tyler. Which in my book is pretty rude since I'm sitting right here. He could've just asked me. 

“I'm Dallon and I'm the-” I start. 

“The friend I was telling you about Josh.” Tyler jumped in. He smiled brightly as he turned to me. I was confused why he was lying to his friend.Was he actually wrapped in some sort of trouble and he was using me as an escape? Or am I just over thinking again. 

“Then why’d you let this happen to Ty?” Josh questioned me. 

“W-well I-” I looked to Tyler for help. I was never good at lying on the spot. 

“Don't be upset at him Josh. We were gonna meet for lunch and while I was on my way I got hit by this random car. Luckily Dallon was nearby and when he saw it was me, he rushed to my aid. And he’s been by my side this whole time.” Tyler said nonchalantly. His lie is so good that I even start to believe it for a split second.

“Oh man I'm sorry I just saw Ty all beat up and just assumed.” Josh apologized and held out his hand to shake mine. 

“Oh ummm don't mention it.” I reply awkwardly as I shake his hand. We all smile through the tension (unknown to Josh) in the room. 

What the hell have I just gotten myself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah and so starts a beautiful relationship based on lies. 
> 
> Isn't that sweet? 
> 
> LOL. 
> 
> comment and Kudos! 
> 
> Bye bye for now. (^_^)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah......back to the sad stuff....and it feels SO GOOD! 
> 
> What am I the only one who loves a good tear jerking drama? 
> 
> Anyhoo kudos and comments
> 
> Now I'm gonna go to bed now. Bye bye!


End file.
